Skyscrapers
by Mimi Weasley
Summary: Con el paso de los años Lilith se ha hecho fuerte y ha aprendido a sobrevivir. Ya no es la chiquilla que se escondía en una cueva.


**N/A Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Espero que os guste, no he tenido mucho tiempo para perfeccionarlo porque he estado enferma, ya me he tenido que retirar de algún reto pero quería terminar al menos este.**

**"Este fic participa en el Reto Normal: ¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial? del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"**

**La canción es Skyscraper de Demi Lovato.**

* * *

**Skyscrapers**

_Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows  
Still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet._

Durante sus primeros días fuera del Edén no es que lloviese, es que parecía el fin del mundo; los rayos, truenos, vendavales, tornados y huracanes. Las olas eran las más grandes y violentas que había presenciado en su corta vida.

Se refugió en una cueva cerca de la costa, el lugar era no era precisamente confortable; era frío, oscuro y húmedo, pero solo esperaba a que la tormenta pasase.

En el fondo sabía que eso no iba a pasar porque ÉL se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y la estaba buscando. Cansada, mojada y muerta de frío se acurrucó en el lugar más oscuro de la cueva y esperó lo inevitable.

Pero los minutos, se transformaron en horas y estas en días. Secretamente comenzó a albergar la esperanza de que no la encontrasen, de que se olvidasen de ella, a pesar de estar muerta de hambre y de frío ella no quería volver a ese lugar nunca más, y se negaba a ver a su marido, al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Todo esto ni tan siquiera era culpa suya, era culpa de ese ignorante que quería siempre tener la razón en todo e imponía su voluntad a la fuerza, ella admite que fue un acto muy infantil e impulsivo huir después de su última pelea y hacer lo que hizo después pero también fueron las mejores decisiones de su vida.

Ya no era la misma que al abandonar el jardín y no regresaría.

Cuando sus nervios se estaban empezando a calmar, oyó lo que más temía, el sonido de alas acercándose e incluso, con la lluvia y el frío se escuchaba claro como el cristal. Los ángeles mensajeros se acercaban vaticinando su fin, sopesó sus opciones, una, la más desesperada, era correr y esperar que no la cogiesen, la segunda era hacerles frente y la última era quedarse quieta en la cueva y esperar a que por casualidad pasasen de largo. Se quedó con la última. Ilusa.

En el instante en que entraron en la cueva, los ángeles la cegaron con su luz como de costumbre, era estúpido pero no podía dejar de admirar su belleza a pesar de sus fríos e inexpresivos rostros, eran Senoy, Sansenoy y Semangelof. No sabía que venían a hacer, ¿la castigarían? Una cosa sabía con certeza no podía volver al jardín y no solo por la disputa con Adán.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le dicen con su voz fría.

-Yo… no me dejasteis otra opción.

-Esa no era una opción.

-No volveré- les dijo decidida.

-Tienes razón- la voz del ángel daba miedo porque no reflejaba emoción alguna-No volverás, ya no puedes, ya no eres humana.

No pudo evitar estremecerse ante esas palabras, era cierto había hecho un pacto con el ángel caído y no había vuelta atrás.

-Pero tampoco saldrás impune de esta ofensa- prosiguió otro- a partir de ahora estarás maldita.

-Ninguna de vuestras maldiciones puede hacerme nada- contraatacó Lilith- Ya tengo todo lo que quería, soy libre.

-Créeme aún puedes perder mucho.

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

Pasaron muchos años desde que dejó el Edén, tantos que ya los había dejado de contar, ahora los hijos de Adán poblaban la tierra y tan solo verlos la ponía enferma.

Había sido humillada, obligada a ver como el mundo se olvidaba de su nombre, de quien era.

Su vida ha consistido en vagar por el mundo matando a seres humanos, matando a la descendencia de su antiguo esposo como había prometido el día en que la maldijeron sin tener la suya propia. A pesar de que eso ya lo había arreglado.

_Go run run run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear  
Go run run run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

Él la había invocado.

A ella, un demonio, le había pedido ayuda con sus experimentos privados un Nephilim, un pomposo y egocéntrico cazador de sombras.

No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por ese hijo de Raziel llamado Valentine Morgenstern , con pelo rubio platino que parecía resplandecer como el sol y con ojos como dos agujeros negros. También por sus experimentos.

Cuando le pidió su sangre no pudo evitar reírse en su cara, le suplicó para que le ayudara, era para su hijo. Aún conteniendo la risa ella le dijo que no merecía la pena, mataba todo lo que tocaba, que se marchara y la dejara en paz.

Al final, tras mucho insistir, ella accedió a dársela, el saber que podría ocurrir la sobrepasó, pero no piensa hacerse ilusiones los años le han enseñado que estas solo acaban estrelladas y además, trabajando con un inepto cazador de sombras las cosas no pueden ir bien, pero por si acaso sería mejor vigilarlo de cerca, si todo sale bien el niño sería una herramienta muy peligrosa... y también su hijo.

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_


End file.
